<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she used to meet me on the Eastside, in a city where the sun dont set by PumpkinSoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647804">she used to meet me on the Eastside, in a city where the sun dont set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier'>PumpkinSoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuNoct Week 2020 ♡ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boyfriend jacket, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lunoct Week 2020, Noctis is a good boyfriend, Secret Relationship, secret meeting, very minor though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful night. </p><p>He grew slightly restless as he waited.</p><p> Though Noctis knew that Luna might not be able to make it tonight.<br/>She'd given him a maybe in response to him asking her to meet, a whispered "I'll try" - as she slipped the guard detail her mother had assigned her.<br/>---<br/>day four of lunoct week - prompt used - boyfriend jacket/secret date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuNoct Week 2020 ♡ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lunoct Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she used to meet me on the Eastside, in a city where the sun dont set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Noctis dangled his legs over the side of Caelum Tech, a small picnic basket beside him. He was <em> technically </em>on patrol of the city - he was in uniform - but he'd convinced Prompto to switch shifts with him. </p><p> </p><p>That being said, Noctis was in his uniform ready to be on stand by, should Prompto need his help. </p><p> </p><p>(And he desperately hoped that his speedster friend would be able to solve whatever issues arose on his own) </p><p> </p><p>Far below Noctis, Insomnia buzzed with nightlife. Personal vehicles were quickly giving up the roads, taxis and rail cars that clogged the streets outside bars and nightclubs, and pedestrians clogged the sidewalks, some rushing while others soaked in the neon light and greasy hangover food wafting out cracked windows and open doors</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head back, staring up into the night sky. The stars were bright tonight, the moon full and high in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful night. </p><p> </p><p>He grew slightly restless as he waited.</p><p> </p><p> Though Noctis knew that Luna might not be able to make it tonight.<br/>
She'd given him a maybe in response to him asking her to meet, a whispered " <em> I'll try </em>" - as she slipped the guard detail her mother had assigned her. </p><p> </p><p>She dropped her necklace into his hands, with a kiss to his cheek and telling him to return it to her, and a fragranted letter left on his desk in the Lab. </p><p> </p><p>It was a maybe, and he truly didn't mind if she didn't come. He took his phone out from the picnic basket, firing off a quick test to Prompto. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> But from behind, came the sound of light footsteps, and the light smell of sylleblossoms. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to find Luna, dressed in her own hero uniform. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Noctis said with a smile. "Glad you could make it." </p><p> </p><p>"I promised you I would." Luna said, sitting down to his left, her own legs swinging over the edge. "I do apologise for my tardiness though. I had to wait for Mother to fall asleep before I left." </p><p> </p><p>"She's still not letting you out of the house?" Noctis asked, suddenly hit with a wave of guilt and sadness. </p><p> </p><p>Luna shook her head. "No, not since everything with Bahamut." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm-" Noctis's voice caught in his throat. "I'm really so-" </p><p> </p><p>"It isn't your fault, Noct." Luna said, shuffling closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis said nothing for a moment, eyes trailing down to the large scar that poked out from beneath her shirt. "But if I hadn't pissed him off-" </p><p> </p><p>"They'd both still be out there, hurting people." Luna interrupted. "People are alive because you had the strength to fight against him." </p><p> </p><p>Noctis reached out, cupping her face with one of his hands. "You almost <em> died </em>." </p><p> </p><p>"It's part of the job, Noct." Luna said, reaching up to cover his hand with hers. "You know that." </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Noctis murmured, beginning to draw his hand back. </p><p> </p><p>"Noct, you were hurt too." Luna said, turning his face to her. "You mustn't forget that this is all part of what we do." </p><p> </p><p>Noctis sighed again. He turned his face slightly, lightly pressing his lips to the inside of Luna's palm. "You're right. I'm sorry. Can we talk about something else?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Luna said, squeezing his hand. "I apologise, I didn't mean to bring the mood down." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm the one who brought it up in the first place." Noctis said, he leant back reaching for the picnic basket beside him. "I brought you something. It's not much-" </p><p> </p><p>"It’s very thoughtful of you." Luna beamed, she shuffled even closer to Noctis, sides pressed together. "What's in it?" </p><p> </p><p>Noctis placed the basket down across their laps. "Specs helped. He supervised to make sure I didn't burn the kitchen down. It's not much, but there are  a few cakes and some treats -and there's lemonade too." </p><p> </p><p>Luna reached into the basket, taking out a small tart. "It looks delicious." She said, peeling back the wrapper to take a bite. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis cautiously watched as her eyes lit up at the taste. </p><p> </p><p>"Ulwaat berries!" Luna gasped. "It's just like when we were younger!" </p><p> </p><p>Noctis grinned. "Specs has been working on the recipe for <em> years. </em>He'll be thrilled to know he got it right." </p><p> </p><p>"This is wonderful. Thank you, Noct!" </p><p> </p><p>They sat there for what felt like hours, eating out of the picnic basket, talking, and drinking the light lemonade from fancy glass bottles. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Luna pointed out toward the building opposite them. "Look! They have roses on top of their building. How sweet." </p><p> </p><p>Noctis lifted his right hand, a glowing green hand emitting from his Ring. It stretched out toward the other building, and plucked a single rose. Noctis drew the hand construct back, used it to hold the rose out to Luna. </p><p> </p><p>"For you." </p><p> </p><p>Luna lifted her hand to her mouth, muffling a slight giggle. "That's very kind of you Noct." </p><p> </p><p>She shuffled into him again, leaning her weight into his side, before gently pressing her head against his shoulder. "You're ever so warm." </p><p> </p><p>Noctis frowned. "Are you cold?" </p><p> </p><p>"A little, but it's no matter i can summon-" </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on." Noctis said, he pulled his legs up over the edge, and stood, gently pulling Luna up to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"Noct?" Luna asked. "What are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>Noctis held up his Ring, dismissing his uniform entirely to reveal his civilian clothing, simple jeans and a thin t-shirt, but he also had his old flight jacket, it was lined with a thick fleece, sure to keep anyone warm. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis shed his jacket, and stepped closer to Luna to pull it around her shoulders </p><p> </p><p>"Noct-" she tried to protest, even as Noctis slipped her arms through the sleeves. "Won't you be cold?' </p><p> </p><p>Noctis shook his head, resummoning his uniform. "No, the uniform keeps me warm." I mean, this thing’s designed to go into space." He picked at the fabric absentmindedly. "I think it can handle some Insomnian chill." He paused, feeling his face flush slightly. "Besides, it looks good on you. Like-really good." </p><p> </p><p>It was slightly too big for her, with the shoulders overhanging slightly and the sleeves completely covering her hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Luna asked, a grin tugging at her lips. "Perhaps I should keep it then if you like the look of me in your clothes." </p><p> </p><p>"If you want." Noctis said. "It’s not like it gets used as an actual flight jacket." </p><p> </p><p>"Noct, I can't. It means too much to you." </p><p> </p><p>Noctis shook his head. "I mean it. I want you to have it." </p><p> </p><p>"It's important to you." </p><p> </p><p>"You're more important to me." Noctis replied, he stepped forward again, tilting Luna's face up to press their foreheads together. </p><p> </p><p>Luna's face turned a pale shade of pink, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. "Do you always say such things?" </p><p> </p><p>"Only when the moment is right." Noctis teased. "Oh. Almost forgot." He stepped back from her, dismissing his uniform once again. </p><p> </p><p>He reached into his t-shirt, pulling out the thin silver crescent moon pendant. "Here." </p><p> </p><p>Luna shook her head. "Keep it." She grinned. "Its a good look on you." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>